1978 in film
The year 1978 in film involved some significant events. Events *February 1 - Bob Dylan's film Renaldo and Clara, a documentary of the "Rolling Thunder Revue" tour premieres in Los Angeles, California. *March 1 - Charlie Chaplin's coffin is stolen from a Swiss cemetery three months after burial. *March - Leigh Brackett completes the first draft for The Empire Strikes Back. *June 4 - Grease, starring John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John, has its world premiere at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood. *September - George Lucas purchases Bulltail Ranch, on Lucas Valley Road, for the development of Skywalker Ranch. *November 17 - The Star Wars Holiday Special airs on CBS. The special gives fans their first glimpse of Boba Fett, a character from the upcoming sequel. *The first Sundance Film Festival is held. Top grossing films (U.S.) source: http://www.boxofficereport.com/database/1978.shtml Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: The Deer Hunter - EMI Films/Cimino, Universal :Best Director: Michael Cimino - The Deer Hunter :Best Actor: Jon Voight - Coming Home :Best Actress: Jane Fonda - Coming Home :Best Supporting Actor: Christopher Walken - The Deer Hunter :Best Supporting Actress: Maggie Smith - California Suite :Best Foreign Language Film: Get Out Your Handkerchiefs (Preparez vos mouchoirs), directed by Bertrand Blier, France Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Midnight Express :Best Actor: Jon Voight - Coming Home :Best Actress: Jane Fonda - Coming Home :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Heaven Can Wait :Best Actor: Warren Beatty - Heaven Can Wait :Best Actress (tie): Ellen Burstyn - Same Time, Next Year :Best Actress (tie): Maggie Smith - California Suite :Other :Best Director: Michael Cimino - The Deer Hunter :Best Foreign Language Film: Autumn Sonata, Sweden Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :The Tree of Wooden Clogs (L'Albero degli zoccoli), directed by Ermanno Olmi, Italy Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Trout (Las Truchas), directed by José Luis García Sánchez, Spain :What Max Said (Las Palabras de Max), directed by Emilio Martínez Lázaro, Spain Films released in 1978 *''The 36th Chamber of Shaolin'' *''Five Deadly Venoms'' *''The Adventures of Jody Shanan'' *''Almost Summer'' *''American Boy: A Profile of Steven Prince, directed by Martin Scorsese (documentary) *Animal House'' *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' *''Autumn Sonata'' *''The Bad News Bears Go to Japan'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' (Canada and most European countries only; released in U.S. theatres the following year) *''The Betsy'' *''Big Wednesday'' *''Blue Collar'' *''The Boys from Brazil'' *''Bread and Chocolate'' *''The Buddy Holly Story'' *''Bye Bye Monkey'' *''La Cage aux Folles'' *''California Suite'' *''Capricorn One'' *''The Cat from Outer Space'' *''China 9, Liberty 37'' *''Coma'' *''Comes a Horseman'' *''Coming Home'' *''Convoy'' *''Corvette Summer'' *''Cosi' come sei'' (aka Stay as you are) *''Damien: Omen II, starring William Holden *Dawn of the Dead'' (Italy) *''Days of Heaven'' *''Death on the Nile'' *''The Deer Hunter'' *''The Driver'' *''Drunken Master'' *''The End'' *''Enter the Fat Dragon'' starring Sammo Hung *''Every Which Way But Loose'' *''Eyes of Laura Mars'' *''Fingers'' *''F.I.S.T.'' *''Force 10 from Navarone'' *''Foul Play'' *''The Fury, starring Kirk Douglas and Amy Irving. *Get Out Your Handkerchiefs'' (Preparez vos mouchoirs), aka Get Your Handkerchiefs Ready *''Girlfriends, Sundance Grand Jury Prize winner *Gray Lady Down'' *''Grease'' *''Halloween, starring Jamie Lee Curtis *Harper Valley PTA'' *''Heaven Can Wait'' *''Hooper'' *''Hot Lead and Cold Feet'' *''House Calls'' *''Ice Castles'' *''In einem Jahr mit 13 Monden'' *''In Praise of Older Women'' *''Interiors'' *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers, remake of 1956 movie *International Velvet'' *''Jaws 2'' *''Lady on the Bus'' *''The Last Waltz, directed by Martin Scorsese *The Late Great Planet Earth'' -(film only mentioned in article) *''Law of the Sixgun'' *''The Lord of the Rings,'' animated film by Ralph Bakshi *''Max's Words'' Golden Bear winner -(not found in searches under this title) *''Midnight Express'' *''Movie Movie'' *''National Lampoon's Animal House'' *''The One and Only'' *''Perceval le Gallois'' *''Prova d'orchestra'' *''Rabbit Test'' *''Renaldo and Clara'' *''Return from Witch Mountain'' *''Revenge of the Pink Panther'' *''Richard Pryor: Live in Concert'' *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' *''The Silent Partner'' *''The Small One'' *''Stevie'' (the 1978 film, there is also Stevie the 2002 film) *''Straight Time'' *''So Much Warm (TV movie)'' *''Superman: The Movie, starring Christopher Reeve and Marlon Brando *The Tree of Wooden Clogs'' Palme d'Or winner *''Las Truchas'' (The Trout) Golden Bear winner *''Two Solitudes'' *''An Unmarried Woman'' *''Up In Smoke'' *''Violette Nozière'' *''The Water Babies'' *''Watership Down'' *''A Wedding'' *''The Wiz'' Births *June 1 - Danielle Harris, voice actress in The Wild Thornberrys *June 6 - Judith Barsi, actress (d.1988) *June 7 - Bill Hader, actor *June 29 - Luis De los Santos, *November 9 - Sisqó, singer/actor/songwriter *November 17 - Rachel McAdams, actress *November 24 - Katherine Heigl, actress *December 9 - Jesse Metcalfe, actor *December 18 - Katie Holmes, actress Deaths *January 5 - Sally Eilers, actress *January 29 - Tim McCoy, cowboy actor, soldier *March 24 - Leigh Brackett, science fiction writer and screenwriter (The Big Sleep) *August 24 - Louis Prima, bandleader, voice actor ("King Louie of the Apes" in The Jungle Book) *August 26 - Charles Boyer, actor *August 28 - Robert Shaw, actor *September 9 - Jack Warner, Hollywood studio founder *September 30 - Edgar Bergen, actor *October 16 - Dan Dailey, actor *October 19 - Gig Young, actor Film debuts *Kathy Bates Category:Years in film Category:1978 in film